Fallen star
by The one who follows the star
Summary: Vers wanted to believe Yon Rogg. She did, at first. But then doubt began to form inside of her- was she really what her mentor said she was ? Collection of one-shots that follow Carol Danvers's discovery of herself and her life on Hala. Latest one-shot : Vers's first mission with Star Force is not as pleasant as she thought it would be. Spoilers for Captain Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

Yon Rogg knew the moment he saw that human woman crawl out of the ship's cockpit that she would be a fierce one. His suspicions were confirmed with her first words-and her first actions.

He had not had the time to shout a warning, to shield himself, to stop her in any way, before everything went painfully white, and the shock wave swept him off his feet. After the dust settled, and the echo of the explosion still ringing in his ears, he turned around and painfully rose to his feet.

Yon Rogg doubted that the energy core survived, but he had to be sure-after all his mission had to be completed somehow. He expected to see just burnt pieces of metal. Broken pieces.

What he didn't expect, was to see that same woman who stood so defiantly only mere seconds away, on the ground. Alive.

"Commander" he heard Minn-Erva say " she's still moving. Permission to fire ?". He could hear her saying this with the gun to her cheek, already targeting the woman. He had other plans for that human.

"Hold you fire !" He ordered impatiently. Limping, he approached the woman's unconscious body and studied her.

It appeared that the woman had somehow absorbed the impact of the explosion when she shot the energy core. Blue flame-like bits of energy floated around her, making crackling sounds. She had blood running down from her nose, and her face was lit from the inside- every fiber of her being was luminous.

He could still see her breathing.

He reached down and took what seemed to be a small metal object with some writing on it. Using his universal translator, he read just "Vers". That was what was left of that woman's life. Yon Rogg strongly doubted that she could remember her life before the accident. If she woke up. And after all, memories could still be altered, or even erased. She could surely be useful to their cause. And having her mind completely void of all memories was a great advantage.

He had to make sure it stayed that way.

"Commander ?" Minn-Erva showed concern. Probably also irritation. Her gun was lowered, but her eyes scanned the woman on the ground with suspicion. Looking back at the woman's face, at her hands that were still glowing, Yon Rogg made a decision that would change everyone's lives.

"She's coming with us"


	2. Chapter 2

Today was Vers's first mission alongside her new team, Starforce. Dressed in her black and green uniform, Vers knew she looked intimidating and she loved it. She felt confident about this mission. Yon-Rogg trusted her, and that was enough; her powers began to feel more like her, and she was able to use them naturally. She could even go as far as to say that she could actually control them.

And that... was not what Yon-Rogg would have said. He still insisted that she had do use her new powers only as a last resort. That, she did not fully understand, but she moved on with her training nonetheless.

She felt a rush of excitement as the door to the main hangar where the team boarded the jet opened with a whoosh. She grinned as she walked up to Yon-Rogg, who was discussing seriously with Minn-Erva and At-lass, no doubt about their roles in the mission they were to complete.

Her mentor raised his yellow gaze to her and he smiled, extending an arm towards her and steering her to the jet the others following close.

"Ah, I see that you have quite a positive attitude today. You ready ?"

"Higher further faster " she replied with a smirk.

The moment these words left her mouth Vers felt that something wasn't right. They came easily to her but it still felt strange. Brushing it off as a side-effect of the adrenaline running through her veins, she smiled to Yon-Rogg who only raised an unimpressed eyebrow to her.

The team moved to the center on the jet where the commander extended an arm and projected a hologram that showed a city in ruins. Three red dots floated on the map.

"So" he began" We have yet again a Skrull situation. We have received a message from locals who claim to have seen Skrulls, just before everything blew up. These three dots" he said, pointing to them, " represent three places from where our radars caught the signals sent by their communication devices. We are to go there and inspect what is left of the city."

He looked around and waited to see if everyone understood. Then, he enlarged the map and distributed positions.

"Minn-Erva, Att-Lass, you will remain close to this part of the city. Korath, I need you and Bron-Char to track any radioactivity present in the city. I will be paying a visit to the military base. "

Vers remained still, waiting for her role.

"As for you" Yon-Rogg said, finally addressing her, "you will be guarding the jet. I need you to be ready when I reassemble the team, you understand ?"

She nodded, a bit disappointed, and took her place in the seats, preparing for landing.

"And don't forget the codes " Minn-Erva said to her, as she got ready too.

Vers scowled.

The silence ticked her off.

She was ready for battle, why was she confined to guarding the jet ? Oooh, such an important role. She huffed impatiently and slouched on the pilot's chairs, pouting.

Listening with a distracted ear to the comms, she looked outside to the dark shapes of the city. She imagined herself out there, fighting, shooting photons blasts from her fists...

Then she sat up in a rush, closing the comms.

She clearly saw someone running. And it couldn't have been a local since they cleared the area after the explosion...

Skrull.

Pressing her hands frantically to her wrist communication device, she tried to get in contact with Yon-Rogg or with another member of the team, but she was greeted with static noises and flashes of blue.

"Commander " she called out, " there is someone outside, they're jamming the signal... Commander ? "

She whipped around to the window as she heard a blast. A dark figure fell from one of the buildings.

"That's it. I'm going out. Screw the jet " she muttered, the helmet forming around her head.

Finally outside, she breathed in the chilly air, stepping cautiously, her fists itching to set loose some blasts. Her heart was pounding.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She walked up towards where she saw the figure falling. Her thermo-scans showed her that said figure was still moving, but was incapacitated.

What she saw was not what she expected to see.

Minn-Erva was there, laying on the ground with her hands clutched to her shoulder, gritting her teeth in pain.

Vers crouched down immediately and sought to help her comrade.

"Where are the Skrulls ?" she asked her in a rush, moving to see Minn-Erva's injury.

She quickly called Yon-Rogg.

"Commander, Minn-Erva, she's been shot-

"What ? Vers. Minn-Erva is with me, what are you-"

Yon-Rogg's voice was cut off as Minn-Erva suddenly kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying a few meters away. Then she moved fast and kicked her again in the face, sending her over the edge of the building, and Vers landed heavily on the ground, black spots dancing in her vision.

Before she realised what happened, Minn-Erva's face morphed into something green, hideous.

Vers backed away, throwing her fist forward and sending a photon blast.

The Skrull ducked and just before he shot her, Yon-Rogg appeared out of nowhere and shot him. The Skrull fell on the ground.

Vers breathed heavily, her hair was sticking everywhere and everything hurt. She realised that blood was running down from her nose and that she had a cut on her cheek that was also painful.

Yon-Rogg put his gun in his holster and turned around to face her, jaw tight and with disappointment etched onto every inch of his face.

Vers looked down, nostrils flaring and her eyes burning.

"You do that ONE MORE TIME-"

"She was - I mean- I THOUGHT she was- "

" I GAVE YOU AN ORDER, VERS !"

Yon-Rogg shouted to her once they landed on Hala and she got her injuries treated. The whole time he has been silently staring at her, occasionally talking with the others, who also stared.

Now, he apparently thought that she needed to be scolded.

She didn't but, he disagreed.

Yon-Rogg sighted and run a hand over his face.

" I gave you an order, Vers. You had to stay in the jet. So firstly, you disobey my order, and then you run out TOTALLY forgetting the first rule- NEVER, and I mean, NEVER, forget to ask for the codes- and you come across a Skrull - and you FREEZE."

Vers stayed quiet

Yon-Rogg moved to lift her chin, making her look up at him through glistering eyes. He frowned and gripped her shoulder, bending to be at the same eye-level as her.

"You forgot what I tell you every time", he said softly," you rush in ignoring your training. I told you to keep your emotions in check."

Vers nodded.

"Yes, commander."

Yon-Rogg patted her shoulder.

" I trust you. I know you will do better next time."

Vers looked up with a questioning look.

" You do ? I mean, you are still taking me to future missions ?"

"I just said that. You will be training with me, and I want you to come and tell me if you ever have problems with those dreams again. All right ?" he said, smiling.

Vers smirked.

"Aye, aye"


End file.
